Kuroshitsuji: His Butler, Jalan2 ke Mall
by PratiwiPutri
Summary: Bercerita tentang Sebastian & Ciel yg bukanlah majikan & Butler, melainkan Teman dekat yg gahoul! jalan2 ke Mall dan belanja kayak emak2 arisan. Bacalah FF gaje ini untuk menjadi gila dalam hitungan detik :v


**Jalan2 ke Mall**

**Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso

**Warning:** OOC tingkat akut, Lebay, Aneh, Gaje (maap ya, author jagonya bikin FF yg OOC :P)

**Ps:** Ini ceritanya Sebastian & Ciel bukanlah Majikan & Butler, melainkan Teman dekat yg gaul & lebay :v

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Mansion_Phantomhive

Pagi itu Ciel lagi pengen ke Mall. Dia pengen beli Jam, karena jam yang ada di kamarnya sudah rusak. Ciel pun mengajak Sebastian untuk pergi ke Mall terdekat.

.

"Oy Sebastian, ke mall yuk!" ajak Ciel

"Ngapain?" tanya Sebastian sambil BBM-an

"Nyari jam Bro!" ujar Ciel

"Jam lo mati?" tanya Sebastian

"Udah jangan banyak bacot! ikut aja!" ujar Ciel

.

Sebastian pun di seret ke dalam Bajaj dan segera menuju ke "London Mall Center" yg terletak tak jauh dari kali Ciliwung (lol... wut?!). Di jalan, Ciel pun ngobrol2 sama Sebastian

.

OTW

"Oy" sapa Ciel

"Apaan? ganggu aja lu" ujar Sebastian

"Lagi liat apa sih lu? perhatiin BB mulu..." ujar Ciel buang muka

"Lagi BBM-an sama Grell" jawab Sebastian

"Grell punya BBM? bagi pin-nya donk!" pinta Ciel

"Emang lu punya BB?" tanya Sebastian

"Heh! BB lu aja gw yg beliin!" ujar Ciel

"Oh iya ya... nih pin nya... 213d1936cxxx" jawab Sebastian

.

Perjalanan mereka pun diwarnai dengan ledekan dan kericuhan. Sampailah mereka di London Mall Center, Ciel segera keluar dari mobil. Tetapi, kakinya kesangkut di jok dan akhirnya jatuh. Ciel pun sukses mendapat benjolan di kepalanya. Mereka sekarang berada di pintu masuk Mall tersebut, di sana ada security yg bertugas untuk mengecek barang bawaan mereka. Untungnya, mereka dapat masuk ke dalam Mall dengan selamat.

.

London_Mall_Center

Mall ini luas _banget_. Ada banyak orang di dalamnya (ya iyalah). Ciel pun segera mencari toko Jam terdekat. Tapi bukannya nyari toko jam, Ciel malah nyari toko Komputer karna pengen cari game baru. Sebastian yg nggak begitu tertarik sama komputer pun pergi meninggalkan Ciel, dia pergi ke toko Hp untuk membeli pulsa 100 rb, headset & sarung Hp. Ciel yg sudah membeli 24 game komputer itu pun bingung mencari Sebastian.

.

"Duh, ni Sebastian kemana sih?" ujar Ciel

.

Ciel pun menelepon Sebastian melalui Hp BB Dakota-nya.

.

"Hallowh? Sebastian? lo dimana?" tanya Ciel dengan logat alay nya

"Gw di Mcd" jawab Sebastian singkat

"Gw juga laper... di lantai berapa?" tanya Ciel

"Lantai dasar" jawab Sebastian sambil ngunyah kentang goreng

"Ok, gw kesana" ujar Ciel

.

Mcd

Sampailah Ciel di Mcd lantai dasar. Dia pun mencari2 tempat duduk Sebastian

.

"Woy!" Teriak Sebastian manggil Ciel

"Lu udah selesai makan?" tanya Ciel menghampiri Sebastian

"Udah dari tadi" jawab Sebastian sambil minum

"Yah elu, gw kan juga laper..." ujar Ciel lemes

"Ya udah pesen aja sana, nanti gw yg bayar" ujar Sebastian

"Gw pesen dulu ye!" ujar Ciel sambil jalan ke kasir

"Ya udah sono! hus hus" ujar Sebastian kayak lagi ngusir ayam

.

Ciel lalu segera memesan kepada pelayan Mcd

"Selamat datang dek, ada yg bisa saya bantu?" ujar Pelayan Mcd (PM) yg namanya dirahasiakan

"Sebenernya nggak ada yg bisa anda bantu sih, tapi saya mau mesen makanan" ujar Ciel

"Ya udah dek, mau pesan apa?" tanya PM

"Banteng bakar ada mbak?" tanya Ciel

"Ada kok dek" jawab PM

"eh? klo Cincau goreng ada?" tanya Ciel lagi

"Oh ada dek, kebetulan itu menu baru kami" jawab PM

"Yah... nggak jadi ngerjain orang deh..." ujar Ciel sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

.

Ciel pun mulai serius memesan karena perutnya sudah memulai perang dunia ke III. Ciel pun makan dengan lahapnya. Setelah kenyang, mereka pun pulang

.

OTW_To_Home

Sebastian & Ciel pun pulang menggunakan Bajaj yg dari tadi nungguin di parkiran.

.

"Eh Sebastian, lu beli apa aja?" tanya Ciel sambil makan Pocky

"Hal2 yg berhubungan sama kucing & BB gw" ujar Sebastian yg tumben2nya nggak ngecek BBM.

"Lu beli apa aja?" tanya Sebastian

"Lu ngomong apa hah?" tanya Ciel yg nggak denger ucapan Sebastian akibat suara bajaj yg berisik

"Lu Beli Apa Aja?" tanya Sebastian lagi dengan sedikit teriak

"HAH?" ujar Ciel

"LU BELI APA AJA BUDEG!?" teriak Sebastian sambil menggunakan toak Masjid nya

"Gw beli game komputer" jawab Ciel

"Lah? kagak beli jam?" tanya Sebasian

"... LAH IYA YA?! KOK GW _bego_ SIH?!" teriak Ciel panik

"Bang, balik lagi ke mall tadi bang!" pinta Sebastian

"Ogah! lo aja sono cari bajaj laen! capek gw nungguin lu di parkiran" ujar Abang Bajaj marah2

.

Mereka pun kembali ke London Mall Center menggunakan Bajaj yg lain.

.

**-The End-**

* * *

P.s Author: Gaje nyak? ah bodo ah, lagi killing time gara2 nggak ada ide buat FF "Kuroshitsuji: His Butler, Orang Misterius" -_- *promosi*


End file.
